Palabra de erotismo
by Chia Moon
Summary: [Semana Smut sacada de Ponta Pair love- castellano] Una historia tras una marcada linea sexual.
1. Chapter 1

¡Semana **smut**! ¡Semana **smut**!

Bueno, ahora que tengo la atención de ustedes (seguramente no), vengo a explicarles que _**este fic participa en la semana Smut creada en el grupo de face Ponta Pair Love- castellano**_ donde entre usuarios y las administradoras, se llegó a la idea de hacer una semana con contenido smut tras el mes Ryosaku (que probablemente vuelva a celebrarse este año si las cosas van bien).

De mi parte decir que únicamente voy a publicar desde el 20 (hoy) hasta el 26 porque he metido en casi todos los OS la última palabra que era AU.

Sin nada más que decir: ¡Que comience!

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

Título: Palabra de erotismo (En realidad, no tiene nada que ver con títulos ni palabras reales del fic, solo es un título cualquiera xD)

Pareja: Ryosaku.

Ranking: **M.**

Género: Romance /Humor/ AU.

Advertencias: OOC grave.

Disclaimer: Pot no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Aulas eróticas**

 _Palabra clave:_ Tormenta.

* * *

Sakuno se acurrucó más en el abrigo mientras miraba a su alrededor. Si tan solo no se hubiera perdido, no tendría que estar en ese tipo de situación. Calada hasta los huesos, temblando cada vez que la tormenta decidía estallar en el cielo y aunque iluminaba mejor su camino, dudaba que pudiera guiarla mejor.

Suspiró una ronca palabrota que habría escandalizado hasta su abuela si la hubiera escuchado y caminó hacia el único edificio enorme que veía ante sus ojos entre aquellos arrozales.

Atravesó las viejas verjas para adentrarse en lo que parecía ser las ruinas de una vieja escuela. El lugar era atemorizante, terrorífico, pero al menos podía servirle como cobijo de la lluvia.

Se escurrió el largo cabello a un lado de su cabeza y dejó un gran charco de agua junto a ella. Empezaba a desnudarse cuando escuchó el sonido de algo rasgar.

Caminó de puntillas hacia el sonido. Alguien parecía estar leyendo en una voz que por cada paso que daba, más seductora le parecía.

Se detuvo en el quicio de una puerta y pasó la mirada por encima de los vacíos pupitres. Una de las sillas crujió, como si alguien acabara de acomodarse. Fue entonces cuando escuchó el sonido detenerse y como si un montón de miradas se hubieran posado sobre ella.

Tragó y desvió la mirada hacia la pizarra.

Un chico de su misma edad la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Sostenía en su mano un libro en inglés y una tiza. La pizarra estaba llena de frases en inglés con sus traducciones. De apuntes de verbos y otros detalles. Como si de una clase se tratara.

—¿Quién eres? — cuestionaron a la par.

La chica sonrió y avanzó hacia él.

—Soy Sakuno Ryuzaki. Estaba resguardándome de la lluvia. ¿Y usted es?

Le vio levantar la mirada hacia las sillas y chistar. Sakuno parpadeó sin comprender y continuó mirándole con dudas. Empezó a retroceder. El chico chasqueó la lengua.

—Ryoma Echizen— respondió cerrando con lentitud el libro y mirando por encima del hombro de ella—. Ahora. Sal lentamente por la puerta y cierra tras de sí.

—¿Qué?

—Solo hazme caso.

Ella retrocedió y se volvió justo al mismo instante en que la tormenta volvió a sacudirse con fuerza e iluminó la estancia.

Duró solo un segundo. Pero los vio. Sentados en los asientos como alumnos normales. Adolescentes de su misma edad que la miraban fijamente. Abrió la boca para gritar cuando de nuevo, la oscuridad borró cualquier presencia.

Una mano cubrió su boca y en el mismo momento en que las sillas empezaron a separarse con brusquedad de los asientos, él la arrastró contra el pasillo y cerró las puertas. Estas se sacudieron y soltaron aire helado a través de los quicios y bisagras.

Luego todo fue silencio, excepto por sus jadeos y el llanto reprimido. Buscó su mirada y lo encontró enfado con ella por el brillo en sus ojos. Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró por los pasillos hasta lo que parecía ser una antigua sala de profesores repleta de pergaminos de protección por todos lados.

Cuando el cielo de nuevo se iluminó, no había nadie aparte de ellos dos en el lugar.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? — cuestionó finalmente frotándose las mejillas y moviéndose por la habitación nerviosa.

Él no contestó. Se entretuvo en quitarse la chaqueta y dejarla sobre la mesa, además de abrirse la camisa. Lo primero que pensó que iba a violarla o algo, así que ahogando un grito, se puso tras el escritorio más cercano y donde la puerta estuviera a su alcance.

—Eran fantasmas. Alumnos de esta antigua escuela. ¿Ves esto?

Se pasó los dedos por encima de un tatuaje justo sobre su pectoral y por los dioses, estaba bien marcado para tener su misma edad. Tragó y cabeceó afirmativamente. Tenía forma de la parte superior de un bastón de sacerdote.

—Por eso no pasó nada conmigo y podía estar dando clase tranquilamente. Ellos se alimentan de tontos perdidos que terminan en la escuela y se asustan cuando los ven. En pocas palabras: Se alimentan del miedo. Y hace bastante que no comen.

Tragó incrédula. Se acercó a él con curiosidad y posó la mano sobre el tatuaje. Él se tensó pero le permitió tocarla en el trascurso. La tormenta volvió a sonar, estridente y brilló blanca y potente.

—Si no fuera porque lo he visto, no te creería.

—Es tu decisión— respondió él encogiendo los hombros y entrecerrando los ojos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía contacto con un humano que el tacto suave y cálido de ella lo estremeció. Acababa de conocerla y controlar sus instintos era lo que debería de hacer. Sacarla de la escuela lo antes posible e indicarle el modo más rápido para llegar al pueblo.

Y sin embargo, estaba tan ansioso de más calor que continuaba permitiéndole marcar las formas del tatuaje con el que había sido bendecido al nacer. Hijo de sacerdotes. Desterrado a una escuela para fantasmas carnívoros. Lo que todo el mundo deseaba.

Su tiempo se había congelado por tal de educar y lograr que algún que otro alumno atravesara el mundo hasta el lugar que le correspondía como muerto no errante.

Debía de evitar que ella continuara ahí, cerca de él. No podía arrastrarla a un mundo como ese. Y sin embargo, estaba respondiendo sus preguntas como si lo necesitara.

En realidad, posiblemente, necesitaba de una mujer.

Tampoco es que fuera un monje.

—¿Ellos no te atacan por esto?

—Así es— respondió volviendo al momento—. Pero a ti sí lo harán. Tendrás que esperar a que la tormenta pase y que el sol vuelva a salir. Es cuando ellos están durmiendo hasta la noche.

Sakuno abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¡Pero si tenemos un temporal de alerta roja encima nuestra!

—No será tan grave cuando saliste a la calle— objetó.

Ella enrojeció.

—Necesitaba salir. Tengo facturas que pagar. Pero no sabía que tenía que ir a la otra punta del pueblo para sacar dinero y que terminaría por perderme hasta llegar a este lugar. ¿Por qué no había señales que advirtieran del peligro?

—Porque nadie que no quiera venir, viene.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Adolescentes suicidas. Suelen venir a morir. Creen que pueden suicidarse y sin embargo, terminan uniéndose a las filas de los demás una vez los han matado.

Sakuno agrandó los ojos enormemente.

—¿Y la policía?

—Tienen terror a este lugar. El que más y el que menos da por perdido el cuerpo cuando saben dónde ha llegado el chico. Incluso muchos perdieron familiares aquí que ahora mismo estarían dispuestos a alimentarse de ellos.

—¿Qué pasa si se alimentan? ¿Les cuesta más pasar al… más allá?

Él bajó la mirada de su rostro a la ropa pegada contra su cuerpo. Estaba empapa de los pies a la cabeza.

—No. Pero son más cabezones. ¿Sabes que puedo ver todo?

—Oh. Venga ya— rio inocentemente.

—Lo digo en serio. Tu sujetador es rosado y con bordados.

Su rostro pasó del pálido al carmesí. Cubriéndose con un gritito le dio la espalda. Ryoma maldijo entre dientes al ver cómo su desastroso intento de aliviarse un poco sexualmente se iba al traste. De todas las mujeres del mundo que podían haberse perdido, tenía que tocarle una tímida de ese tipo.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar alargar la mano y enterrarla en sus largos cabellos húmedos.

—Lo siento.

Sakuno le miró por encima del hombro. Ese chico tenía un gesto de timidez y travesura en su cara que era puramente atrayente. Sus ojos eran sinceros y a la vez, escondían un secreto que le encantaría descubrir.

Siempre había estado preocupada con sus relaciones sentimentales. De que la gente no la mirara mal por tener un novio y pocas veces había sentido realmente la necesidad de desnudarse y apretarse contra otra persona.

¿Qué tenía ese muchacho?

Le miró con cautela.

—¿Tiene algo con lo que pueda cambiarme?

Él se lamió los labios y asintió.

Quitando la mano de sus cabellos se volvió hacia un mueble para sacar algo de ropa seca. Una camisa y unos pantalones. Tomó la camisa y le dio la espalda para buscar cobijo junto a dos escritorios y cambiarse.

Él esperó y para entretenerse, preparó algo de café e intentó pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en sus partes privadas y aplacara la erección. Joder. Parecía estar en una de esas novelas rosas en las que el tipo solo pensaba con el pene.

—Ya está.

Bien. Literamente toda su sangre fue directamente a su sexo en ese momento.

Con el cabello cayendo alrededor de sí misma y cubierta solo por su camisa, ella salió de detrás del escritorio, caminando de puntillas sobre el frio suelo y sus pequeños senos saltando contra la tela blanca en señal de ser libres.

Oh. Mierda.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que eso hace que tenga ganas de hacerte?

Ella rio con timidez, caminó hasta la cafetería y se calentó las manos en la jarra hasta que no pudo soportar más el calor. Él avanzó y tras cogerle las manos, tiró de ellas para que las metiera bajo sus brazos.

Bien. Él podía darle calor. De muchos modos.

Ella se dejó hacer e incluso cosquilleó su piel con las uñas hasta pegar más sus cuerpos. Sintió la dureza de sus senos al aplastarse contra su torso y agradeció no haberse cerrado la camisa. Cuando se inclinó para besarla, ella dudó, rozando su nariz temerosa contra su mejilla y, finalmente, cedió a sus labios.

Torpe y enloquecido por el beso, frotó sus labios con fuerza contra ella, apretándola contra sí hasta que pudo invadir su boca y perderse en el sabor a lluvia y mujer. Tantos años sin probar flor suave contra sus labios, sin recibir como respuesta la cálida sensación de una lengua contra la suya. O sentir como sus huesos encajaban contra los de otra persona de una forma tan perfecta aún superándola por varios centímetros.

La cargó fácilmente en sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro entre sus senos y la sentó sobre la vieja silla gruñona que era la más limpia en aquel lugar. Se arrodilló frente a ella y escondió su rostro en su pecho, abriendo los botones hasta que su boca encontró el pequeño agujerito de su ombligo.

Ella suspiró cuando lo sintió presionar contra sus muslos para abrirla más a él y tal y como había sospechado, la falta de ropa interior era un detalle sumamente encantador y sexy.

¿Sinceramente? No tenía mucho tiempo para más allá que lo que deseaba.

Bajó más su rostro hasta enterrarlo entre las suaves formas de su sexo y disfrutó de su nariz cosquilleando entre los rizos y cómo sus labios besaban otros que estaban muy por debajo de su cintura hasta que la sintió estallar contra su garganta y saboreó su esencia femenina, dulce y pegajosa contra su lengua.

Se levantó, lamiéndose los labios y clavó la mirada en ella.

La muchacha levantó la vista hacia él, jadeante y con la vergüenza de sus gritos, pasó una mano por su torso hasta descender justo a sus partes y apretarle. Tiró del cinturón más hacia ella, abriéndole hasta que su dureza quedó a su altura y con una sorpresa imposible de dibujar, le observó.

—Cielos— exclamó.

Él dudó.

—¿Eres virgen?

—No— reconoció frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Es un impedimento?

—Para nada. Eso solo lo mejora.

Ella sonrió con timidez, algo que no casaba demasiado con la idea de que sus dedos estaban pasando por encima de su sexo, incitándolo y endureciéndolo más si era posible. Se sintió demasiado cerca, retirándose hacia atrás.

—¿Será un problema hacerlo en ti? — cuestionó

Ella agrandó los ojos, sorprendida por su pregunta.

—Oh, por dios. ¿De qué época eres?

Él sacudió la cabeza y encogió los hombros.

—De antes que nacieras, seguramente. Hace unos cincuenta años por ahí.

Ella abrió la boca en sorpresa y él le metió la lengua, saboreándola una vez más. Sakuno apretó las manos en su espalda y rozó sus senos contra su erección antes de echarse hacia atrás.

Él la levantó nuevamente y esta vez, la cargó hasta un camastro en una esquina. Apartó cuadernos y libros con un movimiento de brazo y se sentó con ella encima, besando sus hombros con una devoción que jamás esperó tener por nadie.

Sintió las rodillas contra sus caderas y la presión contra su miembro. Ella lo ahueco y guió directamente hasta el lugar ansiado de ambos y cuando la penetró, gruñó entre dientes por la maravillosa sensación de sentirse unificado a una mujer después de tantos años.

Se tomó su tiempo en disfrutar de la sensación de estar dentro de ella, que lo apresara en pequeños espasmos mientras se acomodaba a él, hasta que por la misma ansiedad de él comenzara a removerse con pequeños gemidos infantiles en busca de un motivo para su presencia en su interior.

Y él se lo dio.

Golpeó contra ella, adentrándose hasta lo más hondo de su ser. La sintió clavarle las uñas en los hombros, sacudirse en escalofríos y grititos ahogados sobre sí mismo. Hundirse a su comodidad y marcar el ritmo hasta el punto culminante de su propia necesidad.

Se vació en ella más de lo que jamás había hecho en su propia mano.

Agotado, apoyó la boca contra su hombro desnudo, besando su piel, saboreando el aroma a sudor y lluvia que la tormenta había dejado en ella.

La luz estalló con un eco sonoro. Ella se aferró a él con un grito. Las puertas se sacudieron por un instante y alguien le gritó que le entregara, que tenían hambre.

Él la aferró de las caderas con fuerza y miró hacia la puerta con posesión. A través de los cristales vio a varios de ellos mirarle con miedo, alejarse rápidamente.

No iba a entregársela. A nadie.

Horas más tarde, Sakuno despertó con las caderas adoloridas y recordando otras dos sesiones más de sexo fantástico que habían terminado con increíbles orgasmos que habían dejado a su vientre con una sensación de relax increíble.

Se apoyó sobre los codos para observar la habitación.

Ryoma estaba dormido a su lado, roncando, con una mano sobre su vientre y una vieja sábana cubriéndole hasta las caderas.

Era realmente guapo. Muchísimo.

Se frotó las mejillas, avergonzada y recordando que acababa de tener el mejor sexo de su vida con un desconocido que aseguraba tener más de cincuenta y tantos años. Sinceramente, se conservaba de maravilla de ser así.

Vio su tatuaje brillar cuando la estancia volvió a iluminarse gracias a la fuerte tormenta. Sonrió y acarició la forma antes de salir de la cama, acomodarse la camisa de nuevo y asomarse a la ventana. El vendaval era terriblemente y por las nubes, la tormenta no tenía idea de alejarse.

Por un lado, disfrutaba con la idea de tener que quedarse más tiempo. Tampoco nadie la echaría de menos en su casa.

Miró hacia el hombre en la cama que movió el brazo como si la buscara y despertó para clavar sus ojos en ella. Más brillantes. Más dorados.

—¿Crees que podría quedarme para siempre aquí? — cuestionó.

Él bostezó y se rascó el mentón.

—Nunca nadie ha querido eso.

Señaló con la cabeza hacia las puertas donde los fantasmas parecían divertirse con las puertas que abrían y cerraban, dando un aspecto tétrico a la vieja escuela. Ella sonrió y se acercó hasta él para acomodarse sobre sus piernas.

—¿Acaso no me protegerías?

La mirada que le dedicó demostraba que sí. Completamente.

La estrechó entre sus brazos y le dio el beso más caliente que nunca, hinchándole el pecho con tanta fuerza que sintió un estallido en su pecho, como si acabara de explotarle de pura felicidad. Al separarse, jadeaba.

El miró hacia la obertura de la camisa y con una tierna caricia, la hizo a un lado.

—Espero que nunca te arrepientas de tus palabras.

—¿Por qué?

—Míralo por ti misma.

Ella bajó la mirada. Él retiró los dedos.

Justo donde sus yemas habían estado acariciándole un tatuaje se había formado sobre su piel. La causa del estallido. La explosión de su corazón.

—¿Ahora…?

Él sonrió de lado, orgulloso.

—Ahora, nunca jamás podrán tocarte. Pero a cambio de ello, nunca podrás salir al exterior. Vivirás para siempre bajo esta tormenta.

Ella le besó los labios y supo entonces que nada importaba. Había encontrado su sitio.

Con tormenta o sin ella.

 **Fin**

 _¡Nos vemos mañana! :3  
_


	2. Chapter 2

¡Continuamos! :3

* * *

 **Tras puertas eróticas**

 _Palabra:_ Omiai (Miai)

* * *

Cuando su abuela le dijo que estaba citada para un Omiai no podía creérselo. Así como tampoco podía creerse que estuviera haciendo lo que estaba justamente haciendo en una de las habitaciones del hotel cuyo establecimiento continuaba tallado en épocas feudales.

Se cubrió la boca para reprimir un grito cuando él mordisqueó uno de sus labios exteriores y maldijo por ceder al empuje de su codo para abrir más las piernas.

Estaba apoyada contra la pared, con el kimono ceremonial abierto a cada lado de su cuerpo y pese al fresco que entraba por una de las puertas quedaba al hermoso patio trasero, no sentía ni un ápice de frescor. Ardía como nunca.

Bajó la mirada hacia el que debía de ser su futuro marido. Ahogó un gritito cuando vio su lengua asomarse por encima de su monte de venus antes de atacarla nuevamente, directamente donde más ardía y adentrarse lo más que su extensión se lo permitió para saborearla interiormente.

Tiró de su chaqueta nuevamente, que se deslizó por sus hombros y fracasó su intento de detenerlo. Levantó las manos hasta sus cabellos, cortos, negros y de un tono oscuro verdoso precioso que resaltaba con la intensa mirada dorada de sus ojos.

—Echizen… san…

Él se detuvo tan solo para mirarla un instante, subir dejando un reguero de besos por su vientre y senos y detenerse sobre sus labios.

—Ryoma. Mi nombre es Ryoma.

Sakuno asintió, tragando, cuando sus dedos presionaron contra sus pezones.

Él se incorporó con su grande estatura y hombros anchos. No parecía japonés y por su extraño acento, dudaba de que realmente lo fuera. Sin embargo, sus ojos rasgados y su cara lo delataban como tal.

¿Y por qué demonios estaba escondida en una habitación con ese hombre haciendo cosas que no debería de hacer hasta su casamiento?

Sencillo.

Porque él había soltado esa pregunta.

 _¿Quieres probarlo antes?_

Ella había pensado que se trataba de otra cosa cuando preguntó e inocente de ella, asintió. Cuando él enterró su mano en su moño para deshacerlo y posó su boca sobre la de ella, cubriéndola de un beso que parecía sacado de una película romántica, todo se le fue de la cabeza.

Quizás era el hecho de que iba a ser entregada en matrimonio de todas maneras. De ser rebelde contra algo que habían decidido por ella y aunque tener sexo con ese hombre no le aseguraba para nada que él se quedara con ella de por vida, igualmente, no podía luchar contra la lujuria que ese hombre levantaba en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

No había existido ficha entre ellos gracias a que su abuela y sus padres se conocían. Había ido con el conocimiento de un niño a una fiesta.

Metió las manos bajo su camisa y acarició la suave piel de su espalda mientras la alzaba por la pared de madera hasta que sus piernas se cerraron sobre su cadera. Con una vertiginosa rapidez, él se deslizó los pantalones y la ropa interior antes de hundirse profundamente en su interior.

Sus movimientos fueron marcados por el crepitar de la madera a su espalda, de sus ropas refregándose una contra otra. Sus besos húmedos y los jadeos que escapaban de su garganta. Cubrió de nuevo con su mano sus labios para reprimir su nombre cuando todo estaba por estallar y casi ni lo logró, soltando gemiditos y sus dientes chirriando.

Él se sacudió contra ella dos veces más antes de acompañarla, estremecerse entre sus brazos y pegar su boca a su cuello, inspirando por completo su aroma.

La dejó con suavidad en el suelo, saliendo de ella y gruñendo un suspiro para echarse los cabellos hacia atrás.

Iba a abrir la boca para decirle algo, pero Sakuno nunca lo supo. La voz de su abuela le interrumpió. Ambos se miraron con terror en los ojos y rápidamente, se vistieron. Él apenas logró salir por las puertas de patio cuando su abuela entró y ella luchaba con el moño. Al verla, Sumire frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué ha pasado con tu pelo?

—El moño pesaba demasiado… y tuve que deshacerlo. Como iba a llevarme un rato, me encerré aquí. ¿Ocurre algo?

Sumire se acercó a ella, tocándole la cara.

—Estas completamente colorada.

—Suele suceder cuando te gritan y crees que has hecho algo malo — mintió. Y como odiaba mentirle a su abuela.

Sumire Ryuzaki sonrió.

—Claro que no, cariño. Debí de dejar que fueras con pelo suelto. De todas maneras, ya nos vamos. ¿Cuándo dejasteis los jardines y os habéis separado?

Sakuno tardó en comprender que se refería a Ryoma. Enrojeciendo, no pudo confesar lo que acababa de suceder, así que, desgraciadamente, tuvo que mentirle una vez más.

—Él fue al baño y…

—Sumire.

Ambas miraron hacia el pasillo. El padre de Ryoma caminaba hacia ellos mientras su hijo y su mujer se quedaban atrás. Sakuno apenas atisbó a verle. Actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, como si un momento antes no hubiera estado dentro de ella.

—¿Nanjirou? ¿Qué ocurre? — cuestionó su abuela.

Nanjirou Echizen se detuvo frente a ellas, rascándose la nuca.

—Ya sé que antes dijimos que por la forma en que ambos estaban saliendo de la sala de presentación no iba a funcionar y pensamos en cancelarlo…

Sakuno sintió que el corazón se le detenía. ¿Tan horrible había sido?

Se miró la punta de los dedos y se mordió el labio inferior. Todavía sentía en ella los restos de su unión. Tan fresca y vívida.

—¿Qué te parece si seguimos adelante?

Levantó la cabeza de golpe, clavando la mirada en el hombre. Nanjirou sonrió y acarició su cabeza con un suave y paternal gesto.

—Sé que mi hijo puede ser un berzotas, pero te aseguro que es fácil de manejar por una mujer. Si mi mujer lo consigue, qué no harás tú.

Sakuno enrojeció terriblemente. Miró hacia el pasillo donde Rinko hablaba sin cesar a su hijo aunque este la ignorara y tuviera la mirada clavada en ella. Tragó y volvió a mirar al padre.

—Lo haré con mucho gusto.

Hizo una reverencia y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, ahogó un gritito de felicidad.

Su primer Omiai.

Su primer hombre.

Su primer paso a la vida como mujer.

 **Fin**

 **Nota:**

Seguro que muchos ya lo saben, pero para quién no, Omiai (Miai), son los matrimonios concertados, o más bien, las reuiones que se hacen para buscar una pareja a un hijo, aunque muchas mujeres lo conciertan incluso hombres, sin familiares.


	3. Chapter 3

Palabra: Afrodisiaco.

* * *

 _Te aseguro que si le das esto en la comida a tu marido, lo vas a tener durante tres días totalmente listo para ti._

 _Pero no abuses, mujer._

* * *

—¡No!

Ryoma la miró por encima del libro que estaba leyendo. Sakuno era un completo nervio, caminando de un lado a otro, sentándose, volviéndose a levantar, maldiciendo algo entre dientes que apenas lograba escuchar. Le miraba de reojo, sonrojándose y después, cuando pensaba que él iba a mirarla, saltaba como un gato para fingir que prestaba atención a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera él.

Se mordisqueaba el labio inferior, el pulgar y revisaba nuevamente que él estuviera concentrado en la lectura. Hasta esa vez, que sus ojos se encontraron.

Soltó un suspiro y abandonó una lectura a la que no podía prestarle atención.

—¿Qué ocurre? — cuestionó.

Sakuno enrojeció. Sudaba y parecía más inquieta que de costumbre. Apretaba sus manos entre sus muslos y gimoteaba. Sin poder entenderla, enarcó una ceja.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve al hospital?

Ella negó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó repentinamente.

—unacamaestariabien.

—¿Qué?

Ella se llevó las manos de entre las piernas a la cara, agitándose. Le miró. Volvió a bajar la vista y sacudirse sobre sí misma. Atrapó un cojín. Lo enterró entre sus piernas y frente a él, quien poco a poco iba abriendo la boca de pura incredulidad, la observó mientras empezó a frotarse descaradamente.

—¿Quieres que te deje a solas con tu nuevo amante?

Ella enrojeció terriblemente, negando mientras gemía y le miraba en súplica.

Dejando el libro a un lado, se levantó lentamente hacia ella, sentándose a su lado. Con cuidado, quitó el cojín de entre sus piernas y posó su mano sobre su entrepierna. Tan húmeda que notaba la forma de su parte femenina contra la ropa interior. Pasó el dedo corazón entre sus pliegues.

Ella siseó su nombre, recostándose hacia atrás y apretándose los senos en el trascurso. Abrió más las piernas para él y sacudió sus caderas contra su mano.

Cuando su liberación llegó, Ryoma estaba más confuso que al principio.

Sakuno se aferró a su brazo, jadeando hasta que pudo ocultar su rostro avergonzado en su cuello.

—Yo… cometí un error... —jadeó.

Enarcó una ceja y enterró sus dedos en sus cabellos para poder mirarla.

—¿De qué hablas?

Sakuno cogió aire antes de empezar a hablar.

—Fui a una tienda de esas que venden té y otras hierbas. La dependienta me aconsejó unas especiales para que… pudiéramos… ehm…

—Follar.

—¡No lo digas asi! —suplicó cubriéndose la cara de tal forma que fue imposible para él ver algo más que dedos—. Lo compré con la idea de algo romántico y lo eché en nuestra cena.

—¿Compraste qué?

Ella apartó los dedos y un con un mohín adorable se frotó las mejillas.

—Afrodisiaco.

Ryoma se quedó estático. Sakuno asintió repetidas veces, cubriéndose con el cojín la cara y dándole la espalda.

—Yo... Quería aprovechar las vacaciones. De verdad… Pero equivocadamente eché todo en el mismo plato durante la cena: el mío.

—Torpe hasta el final. —Ryoma puso los ojos en blanco, levantándose mientras ella hipaba un gemido frustrado—. Vamos.

La cogió en sus brazos y cuando ella se aferró a él, caminó hacia el dormitorio.

—¿No estás enfadado? —Cuestionó.

Él tan solo la observó mientras la dejaba con suavidad sobre la cama y se aseguraba de presionar su cadera contra su muslo.

—Te aseguro que no.

Ella rio avergonzada, rodeado sus brazos por sus hombros.

—Entonces, hazme enteramente tuya.

Ryoma desvió la mirada hacia la mesita de noche y frunció el labio con enfado.

—No sé yo si voy a tener suficientes condones.

Sakuno le siguió la mirada con gesto preocupado.

—Bueno, tengo una hierba que…

Ryoma carraspeó para cortar su frase. Ella agachó las cejas con cautela.

—¿Qué hemos aprendido de las hierbas, Sakuno?

—Qué… no se me dan bien. Vale. Nada de hierbas —garantizó.

Él asintió y alargando la mano hacia la mesita, apretó entre sus labios su labio inferior.

—¿Podrás soportar unos momentos mientras voy a comprar más?

Ella asintió y en el mismo momento en que él se apartó de ella, osciló su cuerpo, gimiendo. Ryoma maldijo entre dientes.

—Me daré toda la prisa que pueda —prometió.

Ella gimió como respuesta. Él mando al cuerno la cartera y los zapatos.

—A la mierda. Echemos un rapidito primero.

Y con una carcajada tronante, ella lo recibió.

* * *

 **Poniendome un poco al día, perdón la tardanza.**


	4. Chapter 4

Palabra: Lugar público. (¡Lugares!)

* * *

 **Discoteca**

Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de su falda. Aburrido, miró hacia el escenario mientras a ella le explotaba la cara por completo. Sabía por si rigidez que no tardaría en regañarle, pero para su sorpresa, la sintió abrir un poco sus piernas, lo suficiente para que nadie más notara nada y agarrarle de la manga.

Ryoma sonrió socarrón cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Arqueó una ceja y pasó el índice entre sus pliegues femeninos. Su pulgar atrapó la dureza del botón del placer y este estalló en sus ojos y terminó en un movimiento de sus labios pronunciando su nombre.

Maldijo la música a todo volumen. Maldijo el tener poco espacio para moverla y sentarla sobre su mástil.

Joder. Quería hacerle el amor y que esa vez, si gritaba, no fuera por unos pelos pinchos de cantantes si no, por él.

Y que exclamara su nombre con todas sus letras, mientras su garganta gruñía la calidez de un orgasmo que solo él podía otorgarle.

 **Cuarto de baño**

Su trasero golpeó contra la puerta una y otra vez. Su espalda arañándose contra la superficie cada vez que lo sentía hundirse en ella. La humedad de su sexo resbalando sobre él.

Se aferró a sus hombros con fuerza mientras la cabeza le daba mil vueltas y todo su cuerpo parecía concentrado en un orgasmo que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Y quería apresarlo dentro de ella, estrujarlo de una manera tan adorablemente perfecta que vaciara su semilla en ella.

La puerta del baño se abrió y una cantinela de mujeres entraron al haber finalizado la sesión de cine. Se miraron a los ojos y por el brillo de su mirada, supo que no iba a detenerse. Continuó penetrándola con más fuerza, golpeando más la puerta.

Una chica soltó una grosería hacia ellos. Otros se burló de lo frígida que era y mientras las voces retumbaban en sus oídos y pese a que no quería ceder, el orgasmo la arrastró con una fuerza tan increíble que temió perder el sentido.

 **Aeropuerto**

Tras una columna, oculta a la vista, Sakuno sentía las manos de su novio presionar contra sus nalgas, levantarla y pegarla contra la pared.

—Ryoma-kun… ¿aquí? —se escandalizó.

Él la besó como respuesta, dándole un beso francés perfecto que la dejó sin hipo.

—Aquí —gruñó —. Y ahora. Es tu culpa.

Tiró del escote más hacia abajo, metiéndole una mano por debajo del sostén y atrapando un seno. Sus caderas se frotaron contra su entrepierna y jadeó contra sus labios.

Sakuno supo que no iba a poder negarse a más. Aunque muriera de vergüenza, cuandito que buscara su ropa interior, se delataría como nunca.

Le mordió la oreja, suspirando su nombre.

—Entonces, no te detengas.

 **Parque**

Muchas parejas frecuentas estos lugares. Algunas tan solo para disfrutar el día, del sol, de las risas de los niños. Sakuno había esperado algo así, hasta que se tumbaron bajo el árbol y a su alrededor, en lugar de pájaros piando, los gemidos resonaron como música exótica.

Buscó la mirada de Ryoma, que estaba tan sorprendido como ella.

Pero cuando Ryuzaki alargó la mano para empezar a recoger, él la detuvo, mirándola fijamente. Sin poder soltar un no, Sakuno se recostó contra la manta que Ryoma tiró sobre ambos del extremo más largo, cubriéndoles.

Un momento después, Una de sus piernas y los movimientos de sus caderas sería lo único que los delatara, mientras, muerta de vergüenza, atenuaba la sensaciones con apretones a su piel con sus labios.

 **Biblioteca**

Ella era la chica aplicada. La que nunca se esperaba que hiciera nada incorrecto. Nadie jamás se imaginaria que entre libros, también se escapaban suspiros. Porque ella imaginaba. Y mucho. Cosas que no debía. Otras que jamás se harían realidad.

Suspiros ocultos entre estanterías, con un libro en su regazo, leyendo a un mismo hombre vivir tantas aventuras, tantos romances y que aún día, continuaba sin encontrar la esposa correcta para él, el amor de su vida.

Un amante excelente. De cabellos curiosamente oscuros y tonos verdes exóticos. De ojos como gato. De tez pálida y una belleza en su rostro que rival no tenía.

Y esa soñaba entre los libros, que ese varón salía de entre sus páginas, que se arrodillaba frente a ella, la besaba hasta el punto de que la mente se le quedaba en blanco. Que se movía hasta que jugaba con su falda, le abría las piernas y enterraba su boca en los calores más íntimos de su ser.

Entonces, despertaba bruscamente del sueño, cerrando el libro y marchándose muerta de vergüenza. Era lo malo de soñar y despertar con un orgasmo en medio de una biblioteca en silencio.

Lo que ella no sabe, es que realmente no era un sueño. Que alguien había pegado su boca a su sexo y que un poseedor de cabellos y ojos tan escasos, existía y era más que la leyenda de un libro.

Pero claro esta… eso lo desconocía.

* * *

 **Quise trabajar muchos lugares para este momento y usé muchos de los que habían recomendado en palabras, para de mi parte, hacer un guiño a todas aquellas personas que participaron :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Palabra: Parafilia; Elegí: **Tricofilia**.

* * *

La **tricofilia** o fetichismo del cabello es una parafilia en la cual la excitación sexual es alcanzada por la interacción con el cabello humano, especialmente el de la cabeza. Puede referir también a la excitación por observar el cabello u observar como es acicalado.

* * *

..

Ryoma apoyó la mejilla sobre la mano y la observó. Sakuno estaba sentada tras su tocador blanco, en pijama de flores amarillo y con un coqueto cepillo, se encargaba de su largo cabello donde las puntas caían casi hacia el suelo.

Era tan diferente cuanto lo tenía recogido a cuando estaba suelto que asustaba y sorprendía cuando la veías. Él podría estar ya acostumbrado, pero seguía asombrándole.

Recostado sobre la cama mientras la esperaba, observó cómo sus dedos se metían entre las hebras y el modo en que el cepillo alisaba los pequeños bucles creados gracias a las trenzas.

Dios. Sabía que era puramente suave y que olía a violetas. Toda ella. Así como era capaz de saber a melocotones.

Algo mal debía de estar con él siempre, porque de algún modo, solo pensar en el cabello de Ryuzaki, su sexo despertaba de tal modo que casi siempre necesitaba un poco de acción de su amiguito para calmarse.

Verla de ese modo, cayendo en cascada hacia atrás cuando ella dejó el cepillo y lo sacudió para que quedara colgando por su espalda, lo puso completamente como una moto.

—Sakuno —nombró.

Ella se volvió lentamente para verle. Sonrió hasta que su sonrisa se desfiguró por la timidez. Tenía una mano sobre su sexo, acariciándose por encima del bóxer. La chica tragó, levantándose lentamente pero saltó hasta la cama. El cabello se le desparramo por todas partes, hasta caer hacia delante, justo sobre su vientre.

Y eso le gustó. A él y a su sexo.

La dejó acariciarle el vientre, subir por su torso y se inclinó para besarla. Sakuno se recostó sobre él y enterró su nariz en sus cabellos, atrapando varios mechones, jugando con ellos.

—¿podrás hacerlo?

Sus mejillas se cubrieron de un rojo intenso pero cabeceó. Le mordió el labio inferior mientras sus manos acariciaron sus costados hasta la cinturilla del bóxer. Ryoma siseó de puro alivio cuando su sexo fue liberado.

Unos instantes después, sin previo aviso, ella le atacó.

Sus cabellos se zarandearon sobre su vientre, golpearon sus muslos y cayeron hacia un lado en una cascada tan erótica que sintió la necesidad de correrse antes de tiempo. Llevó los dedos hasta ellos, acariciándola, masajeando sus sienes, observando como su miembro se perdía entre sus labios.

Le acarició el hombro, enterró los dedos en la gran maraña castaña y echó la cabeza hacia atrás y esa vez, se dejó llevar. Por el arrastre de las sensaciones, por la suavidad de su boca a su alrededor. Su lengua apretando su zona más sensible y su cabello cayendo sobre él, bañándole.

Gimió su nombre estallando en ella y se dejó caer hacia atrás mientras ella continuó probándole, degustando a su gusto y subió, arrastrando su cuerpo hasta unir una vez más, una parte de su cuerpo a él.

La sintió montarle con frenesí, sus cabellos danzando a cada embestida, saltando en bucle contra él y hacia atrás, ondeando en su espalda. Y cuando sucumbió sobre él, se dejó caer hacia un lado, llevándose consigo la hermosura de su pelo.

La observó, disfrutando de su disfrute. Cogió un mechón entre sus dedos, besándolos.

—Te encanta mi cabello —susurró.

—Sí.

Ella sonrió acariciándole los parpados con los pulgares.

—Yo amo tus ojos.

—Somos dos bichos raros —bromeó.

Ella rio con ganas y lo acunó entre sus brazos.

Sí. Bien podían ser dos bichos raros y quizás por eso, eran tal para cual. Perfectos en su imperfección.

* * *

 **Adoré esta filia que les venía ni qué pintado.**

 **Ya os avisé tanto en mi página como en mi perfil que iba a usarla :3 NO pude detenerme.**


	6. Chapter 6

**El último :3**

 **Siento la tardanza.**

Palabra: Roleplay.

* * *

Ama y sirviente.

* * *

 _En una parte de Japón, la más escondida calle. En la esquina que nunca nadie se fija. En el número innombrable. Donde el cartel de neón ha caído. Ese tan peculiar lugar, es el único sitio donde una mujer podría dejar escapar una parte inhibida de su personalidad. Una oculta y descarada._

 _Atentos a las consecuencias, hombres._

—No.

Sakuno enarcó una ceja cuando escuchó la negación. Levantó los ojos del libro que sostenía sobre sus piernas y la clavó el hombre frente a ella. Vestido de mayordomo, con unos preciosos ojos avispados y brillantes. Los cabellos oscuros de toques verdes echados hacia atrás y sujetos con gomina.

—¿Qué? — cuestionó.

—¿Por qué he de hacer eso?

Sakuno miró a su alrededor sin comprender a qué se refería.

—¿Ryoma-kun?

El hombre caminó hacia ella, depositando una copa con líquido rosa sobre la mesita frente a ella. Nadie iba a mirarles. Nadie preguntaría. Ella tampoco quería mirar a su alrededor. El joven se arrodilló ante ella, abriéndole las piernas con los codos y presionando su torso contra el suyo, buscando su mirada.

—E-estas demasiado cerca —protestó.

—Esa es la idea, _ama_.

Sakuno suspiró. Posó sus manos sobre sus hombros y lo empujó lo más que pudo.

—Saque la idea de ese… lugar. Pero creo que no es buena idea… Quizás incluso sería más fácil sin cambiáramos los roles —opinó.

Él negó.

—La cuestión más bien es que no puedes enviarme a comprarte algo como ama en un lugar donde se supone que tienes darme órdenes sexuales —susurró.

Ryuzaki enrojeció tanto que Ryoma se inclinó para besarla antes de que alguien se percatara. Cuando el beso provocó un lánguido gemido en ella, se apartó. A lo lejos se escuchó un gemido por debajo de la música.

—¿Lo entiendes?

Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Le miró un instante y se tocó los labios.

—Haz eso que haces tan bien con tu lengua —demandó.

Ryoma enarcó una ceja y antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de detenerle, se agachó hasta su ingle. Recostándose hacia atrás y levantando las piernas, presionó sus dedos contra sus cabellos, exclamando un gemido erótico.

—Yo no… decía… oh, diantres. No importa. ¡Ryoma-kun!

Sacudiéndose, se tensó y hasta que no terminaron los espasmos, él no salió de debajo de su falda, con los labios brillantes y los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Te referías a otra cosa?

Ella asintió.

—Pues dilo —gruñó y se removió los pantalones hasta dejar libre su sexo.

Sakuno agrandó los ojos, sorprendida.

—Espera yo no…

Ryoma se hundió en ella firme y Sakuno se estremeció bajo él, enredando sus piernas en su cintura, moviéndose contra sus caderas.

—¿Por qué me llevas tanto la contraria? —jadeó una vez un segundo orgasmo la dejó tumbada contra el sofá.

—Porque soy un mayordomo rebelde. El peor que podías haber escogido de todo este lugar.

Sonriendo orgulloso, él volvió a moverse en su interior hasta que halló su propio placer. Sakuno se derritió al sentirle, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—No. Creo que escogí el mejor.

Ambos sonrieron y jugaron a darse besos con las narices. Entretenidos en el juego, volvieron en sí cuando el comunicador cayó de la oreja de Sakuno por una mala caricia.

Volvían a estar en el salón de su casa, sobre su sofá, con las cortinas y luces cerradas. Ambos se miraron. Sakuno rio con ganas.

—Te dije que jugar iba a ser divertido —recordó él incorporándose.

Sakuno lo imitó y se miró el camisón que anteriormente había sido un despampanante vestido.

Se mordió el labio inferior y buscó entre los diferentes cartuchos.

—¿No habrá ninguno… más exótico?

Ryoma se detuvo antes de quitarse su auricular.

—¿Exótico? Chica, en otros lugares de la tierra nosotros somos exóticos.

Ella rio nuevamente y él se sentó para buscar en la caja. Sacó uno de los cartuchos.

—El rey y la cortesana —leyó y luego la miró enarcando una ceja—. ¿Te atreves?

Ella se ruborizó.

—Oh, mi señor. Por favor, tráteme bien.

Hizo una burda reverencia ante él.

Entre risas, sexo y gritos de placer, Ryoma decidió que días después, le daría las gracias a Eiji por un regalo tan sumamente… divertido.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Evento Ponta Pair semana Smut.**

 **Nota:** No he usado el día AU porque lo he metido mucho entre los capítulos :3

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
